Untitled
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: i really suck at summaries but it's an Ikuto/OC story!
1. Character's

**Name:** Kayla Renee Lockmyer

**Age:** 17

**Appearance:** Bright baby blue eye's, medium brown hair with dark blue highlight's that goes to the middle of her neck in the back and is a bit shorter in her bang's. Her hair is always in an Emo flip. 5' 3"

**Personality: **Kayla is nice, hyper, happy and loud on the inside but tries to put on a tough exterior not wanting to be viewed as weak.

**Backround:** When Kayla was only 2 year's old her mother and father split up, for the first couple of years her mother had custody of her but sense her mother was only a child herself at 18 year's of age having had her at 16 her father soon got custody of her. She has just recently gotten her heart broken and is telling her few friend's that she's over it well covering up the hurt.

**History at Dad's House:** Her father was 28 when he got custody of her and loved his little girl spoiling her at time's, when Kayla was about 5 year's old her father got married to a woman named Jennifer who also had a 5 year old daughter ironically also having the name Kayla. Kayla Renee got along with her step mother OPK and lvoed her until she got older and relized how much worse she was being treated compared to her step sister and 2 half brother's and started fighting with her step mother until it got to the point where when her father wasn't home Kayla Renee had to go to her grandparent's house who lived a street behind there house. She was recently diagnosed with a emotional disability and put into the 8:1:1 classes.

**History at Mom's House:** Kayla's mom had gotten married and had two kid's, two boy's. Her mother was always promising stuff and then flaking out. Her husband left her and moved away hardly ever making contact with his son's and Kayla's mom started paying more attention to her the older she got but there personality's were so alike they would sometimes get into fight's weather it be verbal or physical Kayla always ended up leaving her mother's house and going either home or to her grandparent's after one of these fight's.

**Team and Reason: **She is part of Easter and has been partnered with Ikuto because she is new to the team and they want to keep an eye on herw

**Dream:** To be a professional Photographer

**Name: **Foto(Photo)

**Appearance: **http(:/)i416(.)photobucket(.)com(/)albums(/)pp241(/)miszboo12(/)chibi_

But she has purple/pink cat ear's and tail and is always carrying a small camera which hang's around her neck when not in use.

**Personality: **Quiet, nice and a little shy

**Chara Change:** A LCD Camera appears hanging around Kayla's neck and she get's Foto's ear's and tail

**Chara Transformation: **http(:/)th01(.)deviantart(.)net(/)fs19(/)300W(/)f(/)2007(/)227(/)9(/)0(/)Happy_scene_girl_by_fishweed(.)jpg

get's that outfit with an LCD camera

**Dream:** To be a famous author

**Name: **Sakka(Author)

**Appearance:** http(:/)media(.)animegalleries(.)net(/)albums(/)userpics(/)60532(/)Angel%20of%20darkness(.)jpg?=123

but is always carrying a small note book and pencil

**Personality: **Happy, hyper and LOVE'S Height's

**Chara Change:** A note book appears in one of Kayla's hand's and a pencil appears in the other.

**Chara Transformation: **http(:/)media(.)animegalleries(.)net(/)albums(/)userpics(/)60532(/)Angel%20of%20darkness(.)jpg?=123

get's that outfit with a note book in one hand and a pencil in the other hand.

**Dream:** To be free as a bird and able to go anywhere she want's

**Name: **Tori(Bird)

**Appearance:** http(:/)quizilla(.)teennick(.)com(/)user_images(/)E(/)EV(/)EVI(/)evilperson92/1132430110_turesangel(.)jpg

but she look's chibi and her skirt is a little longer

**Personality: **love's to sing and is very good at it and love's flying

**Chara Change:** Kayla gain's green wing's at a 17 foot wing span

**Chara Transformation:** She gain's Tori's outfit and still has her wing's


	2. Kayla's Wish

Kayla got out of the car as her father dropped her and her sister off at school, she then stood outside the gate waiting for Ikuto with her Charas floating next to her.

"Kayla~Chan." Sakka said. "Do you _like_ Ikuto?" She asked.

"No. Why would you think I did?" Kayla asked.

"Because you

"Cause you've been skipping school a lot to help him with work." Foto said softly.

"That has nothing to do with Ikuto." Kayla said. "It has to do with what this job pay's." She told her Charas.

"Oh really now?" Someone said from above Kayla on the wall surrounding the school.

Kayla looked up to see Ikuto standing on the wall. "Yes, really Ikuto." She said before Chara Changing with Foto and jumping up onto the wall about a foot away from Ikuto.

Ikuto leaned forward and looking at Kayla, he was only a couple of inches away from her face.

Kayla-cause she was Chara Changed with Foto who's personality is shy-blushed and backed up a step and lost her balance and almost fell off the wall.

Ikuto grabbed Kayla's arm as she started to fall and pulled her back up so she wouldn't fall but she was now only about an inch away from him now. "What wish do you want the Embryo to grant for you?" He asked Kayla still holding onto her arm.

"That's none of yo..." Kayla stopped after looking up into Ikuto's eye's. "I...want to make sure I never feel the pain of heart break again…..my actual dreams…..I'll achieve them on my own." She told him...

Ikuto nodded and let go of her arm.

"We should get to work though, we still have to get the Humpty Lock." Kayla said. _'If I had had Tori when I was in the guardians we would already have it.'_ She thought.

"Let's go then." Ikuto said jumping off the wall.

Kayla nodded and fallowed him off of the wall and towards Seyio Academy.


	3. Who Is Destined For The Humpty Lock?

Ikuto sniffed. "She has more eggs." He told Kayla who was standing a couple of feet behind her chara changed with Foto.

"She has two more~Nya." Yoru said.

"Amu~Chan be careful, they want your e-." Ran was then flicked away by Ikuto.

Ikuto then walked forward and reached into Amu's bag and pocket searching for her eggs.

"What are you doing!" Amu said freaking out.

Ikuto pulled his hands out of Amu's pocket and bag and was holding her remaining eggs and trhen started walking away.

"What….." Amu started . "What are you doing with my eggs!" She yelled running at Ikuto and knocking the eggs out of his hand and then trying to grab them, she suceded but she then stared falling off the building.

"Kayla~Chan!" Tori said.

"Do it!" Kayla told Tori.

"Fly, flew, flown." Tori said and Kayla now had green wings. Kayla tucked the wings up against her back and then dove head first after Amu grabbing her hand just after Amu grabbed the Humpty Lock and was enveloped in a bright light and underwent a Chara Transformation with Tori.

"I'm so jealous!" Sakka said watching as Kayla flew up and landed on the building.

Foto snapped a picture of Kayla.

Kayla landed on the building and looked at Amu. "I guess she must be ment for the locket sense she unlocked it's power." She said and then saw Amu change back to normal and start to fall. "Then again maybe not." She said jumping off the builing and flying towards Amu grabbing her by the wrist and then lowering her to the grown and then landing and backing up a few feet.

Tadase ran in front of Amu.

"Who are they?" Amu asked.

Lockmyer, Kayla. Former Queens Chair." Tadase said. "And the guy behind her is Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." He finished.

"Hello Midjet." Kayla said.

"Hey Kiddy King." Ikuto said.

"Taking someone else's eggs is wrong!" Tadase said. "And taking the Humpty lock? How could you!" He said.

"Count em Midjet, counting the one I'm transformed with I got three Charas. The Humpty Lock could just as easily be destined for me." Kayla said. "And I won't stop until I have it, I was the first with three Chara's so it's suppose to be mine." She said.

Ikuto then used his Phantom Claw attack.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase called holding up his scepter and blocking the attack and there was an explosion.

Kayla and Ikuto disappeared during the explosion.


	4. Who's Side Is He On?

"Come on Ikuto." Kayla said standing up.

"Why should I come?" Ikuto asked not moving from where he was laying on the hill they were on.

"Because I asked you to?" Kayla tried and then tried. "Because We're partner's and we need to stick together encase we get an order."

"And that mean's I have to go with you to your brother's swim meet?" Ikuto said more then asked.

"Exactly." Kayla said letting a rare smile come to her face, and then when Ikuto didn't move she said. "Diving is always first, we can leave right after that. I just wanna be able to see my brother break a record."

"Fine, I'm coming." Ikuto said standing up and picking up his Violin case.

***20 MINUTES LATER***

"So which one is your brother?" Ikuto asked.

"The one with a chara floating on either side of his head." Kayla told Ikuto.

"What dream's was his and your chara's born from?" Ikuto asked.

"Foto was born from my dream to be a world famous Photographer. Sakka was born from my dream to be a world famous writer and author and Tori was created from my my dream to be free as a bird, to be able to escape from my fucked up life and family..." Kayla said. "And the one on Mikey's right side is Ranningu, he was born from his dream to be the best at Cross Country/Track and Field. The one on his left is Sensui, he was born from Mikey's dream to be the best at Swimming/Diving." She finished explaining.

"You and your brother have some big dream's." Ikuto said.

Kayla simply shrugged and then watched as Mikey made his final dive for this meet. After seeing the score one of the coaches picked up a microphone and said. "Micheal Mudka has just broken the Modified Diving record!"

Kayla clapped well others cheered.

Ikuto just stood there with his hand's in his pocket's.

((Yea, I know. It's really short like all my chapter's have been but I just can't do long chapter's ^^"))


End file.
